When I See You Smile
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Date night for Dwayne and Iona. He's got a surprise for her and they really need a private moment together after not having one for a long time. Mentions of other characters and a hint of what could happen in a future story. (Rated M for a reason) Dwayne/OC


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another update/one-shot for my Lost Boys series. I really have a writing bug going on while I'm pondering ideas for my Paul/OC story. I HAVE to get started on that one soon. It's bugging me and it's driving Felicia bonkers not having it started, right my dearest? Anyway, this is for Iona and Dwayne with mentions of David and Faith in it. Some sauciness is in it, so you have been warned. Not as much language as David's and Faith's story, but that's okay. Please enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Music filled the hotel-cave's main chamber from Paul's rock box and all eyes were on Iona's body as the gypsy dancer as she danced for the small family in one of her gypsy outfits. Faith was sitting next to Dwayne instead of on David's lap for once and leaned over, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Dwayne glanced down at her.

"So, are you really going to take her for that surprise tonight before your date?" Faith asked quietly, still watching Iona's body move like only the dancer's body could.

Dwayne nodded slowly.

"You really are too sweet to be a Lost Boy, you know that, don't you?" Faith's eyes flickered in the direction of her mate, who was smoking a cigarette on his wheelchair throne. "Sometimes I wish that David was more like you."

"He has his moments," Dwayne said, brushing his fingertips against her knee. "I've seen him around you, Faith."

Faith hummed and shook her head, lifting it from his shoulder. "Okay, now you might want to get concerned." She jerked her chin in the direction of Iona. "Our brothers have just stepped up to play with Iona."

Dwayne's attention returned to Iona and saw that Paul and Marko had jumped up from their perches to start dancing around the gypsy. He shook his head. It wasn't uncommon for those two idiots to try to start messing around with the only two girls in the family. David usually put them in line, but Faith and Iona were able to fend for themselves just nicely against the antics of the two wild blonds of the Lost Boys.

"As long as they don't touch her, I'll let them be," Dwayne told his redheaded sister, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"But if they touch her…?"

"All bets are off."

"And then off with their heads." Faith shook her head with a grin. "You know they can't behave themselves, Dwayne. It's not who they are. Especially not Paul. And he's been acting weird since he's caught sight of that one girl in the record shop. I think we might have to keep an eye on those two."

Dwayne squeezed his sister's shoulder, silent. He could feel David's blue eyes slide onto them, but the leader didn't say anything either. Faith reached over and placed her hand on Dwayne's lap, tapping her fingers to the beat of the music. Dwayne glanced over at the redhead and held onto his sister tighter.

He loved Faith in a different way than he loved Iona. Faith had come into his life first as a sister and she'd come to depend on him as her confidante. Everyone in the family had a protective streak going on for the redhead, especially since Max had an extreme case of the Jones' for her. But Dwayne knew more about Faith than even David did, reading her mind better than her mate and he knew when something was bothering her before David did.

"Something wrong?" he asked, lowering his mouth to her ear.

Faith shook her head again. "No. Just thinking."

"Faith."

"Seriously. Don't worry about me tonight, Dwayne. Worry about you and Iona. It's your date night. You and her only get a few of those to yourself every now and then." She leaned her head against his shoulder again. "Worry about me and my problems some other time. I wouldn't want you to be concerned about me during your date. Okay? Promise me that you'll be smiling during your entire night with Iona and only think about surprising her and having a good time. Promise me that right now."

Dwayne nodded. "I promise, but we're talking tomorrow. Don't argue."

Faith sighed and closed her gray eyes. "Fine."

Dwayne's eyes returned to his dancing mate and narrowed as Paul and Marko grew closer to the dancing gypsy. A soft growl built up in his throat and he started to rise from the fountain where he was sitting with Faith. Faith's hand tightened on his knee.

"Wait," she ordered quietly. "Let Iona handle this."

OOOOOOOOO

Iona's body twisted and moved to the rhythm of the music that played from Paul's rock box, the light of the flames flickering of the faux gold discs dangling from her garments. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Paul and Marko start encroaching in on her space and lowered her arms slowly, but let her body stay in motion, waiting.

Paul pressed closer to her, his hips moving against hers. "Hey Iona," he purred, settling his hands against her hips. "Are you ever going to teach me how to dance like that?"

Iona pushed his hands off of her and knocked her hip against his groin, sending him backwards. "You couldn't handle dancing like me, Paul," she told him with a smirk. "Your body isn't strong enough."

"Ooh! Burn!" Marko laughed, bouncing around her.

Paul laughed and started jumping around her, throwing his fist up in the air. Iona shook her head and held her hand out, keeping the wild blond back away from her. She loved him and Marko, but sometimes, they got out of hand.

Her dark eyes watched as a beer can soared through the air and knocked Paul's rock box over, ending the music abruptly. Paul stopped jumping and turned to look at the music player for a moment. He frowned and looked over at David, who lowered his hand slowly.

"David!" Paul whined. "That thing cost me twenty bucks!"

"You fucking filched it," David reminded him, pulling his cigarette from between his lips. "And you were getting too close to Iona. Again. It's time to let her get going with Dwayne, Paul."

Paul pouted and crossed his arms. "But I don't want to let her go. I wanna play with her."

"Yeah," Marko echoed, crossing his arms too. "We wanna play with our sister."

Iona shook her head and slid a hand onto a shoulder of each of her wild blond brothers, earning a look from them. "I'll hang out with you guys later," she promised. "We'll go to the boardwalk soon and ride some rides together."

"Promise?" Marko asked.

"I promise."

Paul turned and held his pinky up. "Pinky swear on it, Gypsy Dancer."

Iona lifted her hand from his shoulder and hooked her pinky around his. Paul laughed his famous hyena-like laugh and wrapped his arms around her, jumping around. Iona's feet hardly touched the floor, but she let out a small laugh as Paul started singing. An "oof" passed through his lips as another beer can hit him between the shoulders.

"Let her go," David ordered. "Now."

"Dickhead," Paul cursed, shaking his head as he released Iona.

Iona parted from her two blond brothers and moved over to the fountain where Dwayne sat holding Faith in his arms. She wasn't jealous of their relationship, seeing as she had come after the redhead and loved her as a sister just like Dwayne did. She was just as protective of her Alpha female as the rest of them. Faith watched her approach and lifted her hand from Dwayne's lap and smiled at Iona. Iona smiled back, seeing Dwayne watch her body through the revealing clothes that clung to her body.

"I'm going to change before we head out," she told her mate, pausing just before the two of them. "Is that okay with you, Dwayne? I don't think you'd want me to go out dressed like this."

Dwayne nodded slowly and readjusted his hold on Faith. Iona skipped out of the main lobby of the cave and hurried down one of the tunnels to her and Dwayne's private sleeping cave. Her dark eyes strayed on the bed that they only used for intimate moments because vampires tended hang out on the ceiling for sleeping purposes. Her core tingled as she thought about the last time that she had been wrapped in Dwayne's arms on that bed, but it hadn't been in a while. A good long while, now that she thought about it. Too many things had been happening lately and none of them had been good.

_I can't think about that right now_, Iona reminded herself, walking over to her small set of drawers where she had stored her clothes. _Faith told me not to. This is a night for me and Dwayne to celebrate our relationship. We haven't been able to do so for a while. And I'm not going to ruin it by thinking about our problems._

Iona quickly changed out of her dancing outfit and into a pair of white denim shorts and a black tank top before sliding on a tan leather jacket, sweeping her long dark hair out of the collar. She bent and slid on a pair of tall black boots. She carefully tucked her dancing outfit back into the drawers, remembering the way that her Grandmother Ruby had painstakingly made it for her. Her heart ached as she remembered her long departed grandmother and she sighed.

_It's been too long since you've been gone, Grandmother_, Iona thought, closing the drawer. _I've missed you so much. You and Roma and Gage._

Iona turned back to the bed and stared at it. She slowly walked over to it and placed her hand on one of the wooden posts, trailing her dark eyes over the unmade covers. Dwayne never had fixed the sheets after their last tumble in the bed.

_**What are you thinking about?**_Dwayne's voice filled her head and a smile touched her lips.

_This, _Iona thought, sending him an image of the bed and the messy sheets, of her being tangled in his arms and against his naked body.

She could tell that Dwayne was grinning, even though she couldn't physically see him. _**We could do that all over again, if you wanted to?**_

Iona's body shuddered as Dwayne sent back his own images of him looking down at her as he made love to her. Of his body moving over hers, his lips against hers, touching her skin, tasting her, hips rolling against hers.

_If you don't stop that, we won't make it to our date,_ Iona told him, shaking her head to get rid of the images.

_**Then I'd get out here. David is getting impatient about us leaving. I don't know if Faith is going to be able to keep him from going off.**_

Iona sighed and pushed herself away from her and Dwayne's bed. She walked quickly out of the sleeping chamber and back into the lobby. Faith was on David's lap as he sat on his wheelchair throne, stroking his cheek with her hand while his arm was wrapped around her. The redhead was whispering something to David that only the platinum blond seemed to be able to hear, but it seemed to be calming him down. Which was good, seeing as Paul and Marko were bouncing off of the cave walls, laughing at each other.

Dwayne was standing at the foot of the steps that led out of the cave, waiting for her. Iona looked at him and then at her leaders.

"We'll be back before sunrise," she promised them quietly.

Faith nodded to show that she heard and continued stroking her mate's face. Iona didn't like the troubled gleam in Faith's gray eyes, but made no comment on it. The big sister vibe was growing in her, but she knew that Faith wasn't going to let her do anything about it. Not tonight anyway. It was date night. Big sister stuff would have to wait.

"Iona," Dwayne prompted, holding his hand out.

OOOOOOOOO

Dwayne saw the way that Iona had glanced over at Faith and knew that she wanted to say something to the redhead, but knew that she wouldn't. The gypsy walked over to him and took his hand, smiling. Warmth spread through Dwayne's body as he held his mate's hand and she tugged him up the steps into the cool night air of the outside world. The scent of the ocean greeted them as it swept up around them.

"So, about this surprise of yours," Iona said, looking over at him as she swung their hands. "You're still not going to tell me about it, are you?"  
Dwayne shook his head and smirked.

"Dwayne! You know that I don't like surprises." She pressed closer to him. "C'mon. Tell me. You've been keeping this from me for a long time. I haven't gotten into your head except to see those naughty images."

"Aw, but you liked those naughty images," Dwayne teased, reaching up to brush back a strand of her dark hair when the breeze blew it into her face. "I can tell."

Iona stuck her tongue out at him and Dwayne kissed her playfully. The gypsy sighed and patted her hand against his chest, left bare by his lack of shirt under his brown leather jacket.

"Do I have to close my eyes on the ride to this surprise?" she asked, frowning up at him. "To keep from ruining it?"

"Nope."

"Okay then." She tugged on his hand as she pulled him over to his motorcycle. "Then let's get going to this surprise. I'm _dying _to see what you've got planned for us tonight. Since we haven't done anything together alone in forever."

Dwayne smiled and mounted his motorcycle, helping her onto the back of it. Iona's hands slid onto his chest, her fingers rubbing against his skin as her thighs settled around him. Something stirred in Dwayne as it always did when she did that.

"Um, Dwayne," Iona said, resting her chin against his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, but we've got to get going if we're going to do anything tonight. Save those thoughts for later, honey."

Dwayne nodded and kicked the engine into life. He tore away from their home and in the direction of his surprise for Iona. Iona's grip on him tightened as he took the motorcycle faster.

_I hope that she likes this._

OOOOOOOOO

Iona looked around them as Dwayne slowed his motorcycle through the streets of Santa Carla, a frown tugging at her lips. She rested her chin on his shoulder again and brought her lips to his ear. "Dwayne, why are we heading towards the museum?"

"You'll see," he told her.

"I know that you might like the finer arts and all of that, but I'm not sure that I'm interested in that kind of stuff on our date night," Iona replied, sliding her hands against his chest. "It's supposed to be romantic. Not boring."

"Be patient, Iona."

And then he pulled into the empty, dark parking lot of the museum and killed the engine of his motorcycle. Iona said nothing as Dwayne dismounted and climbed off after him. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow after him. Iona did so and watched as he jimmied the lock of the door, holding it open for her before sliding in and closing it behind them.

"Dwayne, really, I don't know why we're here," Iona said, shaking her head as Dwayne slid an arm around her waist. "I'm not a big fan of dinosaurs."

"We're not here to see the dinosaurs." Dwayne began pushing her in a direction that he seemed fairly confident in, even in the dark. "There's something that I want to show you. Something that I think that you might want to see. Again."

"Again?" Iona shook her head. "I've never even been in this place before. Okay, maybe once. But that was on a field trip. A long time ago."

"Well, they didn't have this exhibit then. And now they do. So, come on."

Iona sighed and let herself be propelled in the direction that Dwayne wanted her to be. She didn't understand any of this. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be out on a romantic date with him, eating food and then finding a place with him to be romantic and close. Something that they didn't get to do often.

"We're here," Dwayne announced, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Where is here?" Iona asked, glancing up at him.

Dwayne lifted a hand and pointed. "Look."

Iona turned her face away from her mate and glanced at the museum display that they had stopped in front of. Her eyes widened as she stared at the different costumes and artifacts behind the thick glass. She took a step forward, out of Dwayne's arms, and pressed her hand against the glass, recognizing one of the larger ones immediately.

"That's – that's my grandmother's loom!" Iona gasped, her eyes lowering to the small description on the panel in front of her which bore her grandmother's full name, dates, and a small history. Her family's heritage. "All of this, this is my family's things!" She turned and looked at Dwayne with tears swimming in her dark eyes. "You, how did you know that they were here?"

Dwayne rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw it in the paper that they were finally putting your grandmother's things out on display here. I thought that you'd like to see them again, Iona." He lowered his hand and looked at her. "Are you happy?"

"Oh God, yes!" Iona jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressed so many kisses against his lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dwayne laughed and kissed her back, sliding his arms around her waist. "It's the least I could do after what happened to your family. If I could take back what Max did…"

Iona shook her head and rested her forehead against his. "You can't, Dwayne, and that's okay. I've got you now and that's what Grandmother Ruby would have wanted. For me to be happy and protected and loved. You've given me that with the Boys and Faith. I've gotten brothers and a sister out of it. Screw Max."

"Not likely," Dwayne said, rubbing his fingers along the bare stretch of her back. His eyes slid past hers. "Do you want to stay here and keep looking at your family's stuff for a while longer?"

Iona nodded. "Just a little while longer. Do you think they have some of your people's things here? I want to see those too."

Dwayne shrugged. "They might."

"Can you tell me about them? I've never heard you talk about them before."

"Sure, but I want you to tell me about your family first."

Iona turned around in his arms and looked back at her family's things. She slid her hand over Dwayne's and sighed. _I really do miss you, Grandmother, but look how happy this man makes me._

OOOOOOOOO

Dwayne took Iona through the museum after she told him a few stories about her family and showed her what little the museum had of his people, telling her what he remembered. She seemed very interested in what he had to say. They had had to leave because a guard had come and she hadn't liked the way that he smelled. Not that Dwayne liked the way that the guard smelled either. Besides, he could tell that Iona was getting hungry and he wanted to move the date along too.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza," Iona sang in his ear as they rode along through the town. "I love me some pizza with my best friend in the entire world."

"Okay, what's Faith doing here?" Dwayne asked, smiling as he turned his head slightly. "I thought we were supposed to be having a date night."

"Faith's my sister," Iona reminded him. "Okay, she's my best friend too. You're my best friend _and _lover."

Dwayne hummed in the back of his throat and turned in the direction of the pizza place that he knew didn't serve garlic in their pizza. Vampires and garlic didn't mix well. And the last thing that he wanted was for one or both of them to get sick on date night.

Iona dismounted quickly after him and slid her hand into his, leaning her body into his much taller form. Dwayne squeezed her hand tightly and pressed his lips against the top of her head, breathing in her warm vanilla scent.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"Right back at you," he replied, holding the door open for her.

"There's a lot of people here," Iona commented, heading over to a table and sliding into the booth. "Must be a date night for a lot of couples."

Dwayne nodded and slid in after her, draping his arm around her shoulders. A waitress came over and he quickly ordered them a large pizza and a couple drinks. Iona leaned into him when the waitress walked away.

"Do you think that she's going to be all right?" she asked quietly and he knew who she was talking about.

"Faith's going to be fine," Dwayne told her, rubbing her shoulder. "David's got her covered. He might be an ass, but he loves her. We all do." He glanced down at her. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Iona shook her head. "Nope. I know how you are around her. She's your little sister. She's _my _little sister…and she's going to hate that we're bringing her up on date night."

"She'll understand."

"She always does."

The waitress came back over with their drinks and promised that their pizza would follow shortly. Iona's fingers wrapped around her glass and she pulled it towards her. Dwayne nudged his around the table, playing with it for a while.

"I wish we had more nights like this," Iona admitted.

"We will," Dwayne promised her. "Just as soon as Paul and Marko stop being assholes."

"So, never?"

"They'll cool it down a bit once they've found someone to love."

Iona hummed and sipped at her drink. Dwayne lifted his drink to his lips and glanced over the rim at the other people in the restaurant.

When their pizza came, Iona plucked up a piece of pepperoni from her slice and offered it to him with a smile. Dwayne opened his mouth and she poked it in, letting him close his lips around her finger. She let out a small giggle and slid her finger out of his mouth slowly.

"Okay, did you think that was cheesy?" she asked, shaking her head as she lowered her piece of pizza. "Too mushy for someone like me to do?"

Dwayne shook his head, chewing the pepperoni. Iona looked away, slightly embarrassed by what she had done. Dwayne got an idea and reached around her, touching her face. He pushed her face back towards his and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before looking away quickly like he hadn't done anything. Iona let out a small laugh and nudged him with her shoulder. Dwayne laughed and looked over at her.

"You are really, really weird," she told him, shaking her head as she tucked into her pizza.

"But you love me for it," Dwayne reminded her.

"Yep," Iona said. "Yep, I do."

OOOOOOOO

Iona threw down her pizza crust and settled back on the booth, full and watched Dwayne continue to tear into his pizza. Her eyes lifted to the main body of the restaurant as the music on the juke box changed and she smiled to herself. An idea sprang to life in her mind and she gently nudged Dwayne to get his attention. He looked over at her, a piece of cheese dangling from his lips.

"You want to dance with me?" she asked, poking him in the side.

Dwayne's tongue darted from between his lips, catching that piece of cheese and he swallowed. "Here?"

"No, on the moon." Iona rolled her eyes. "Yes, here. The music's good right now and other people are gone. I'm sure no one will mind. Besides, I want to get close to you. And we haven't danced in a while." She leaned closer to him. "Please Dwayne? Please?"

Dwayne nodded and placed some money on the table to cover their bill and tip before sliding out of the booth. Iona jumped to her feet and jumped over the back of the booth, not bothering with the sliding out part. She skipped over to the juke box and glanced down at the song that was playing. Yep, it was a good one. The gypsy turned and moved back over to Dwayne, sliding her hands over his shoulders as she leaned her body against his.

"You do remember how to dance with me, don't you?" she asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

Again, Dwayne nodded and his body slowly started moving against hers to the beat of the music. Iona stared up into his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the people that were watching her dance with her boyfriend. She was used to people watching her dance. They had done it for years on the boardwalk. Even Dwayne had done it before introducing himself. She was a natural dancer and apparently, so was he. It was in their blood to move to the beat.

Their bodies picked up the pace as the music did and Dwayne's hands settled on her hips, drawing her closer to him. Iona rolled her body against his and then turned her back on him, pressing her body against his chest. His hand slid along the flat of her stomach and his lips brushed against her neck, kissing her, tasting her. Iona's eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment, drinking in the sensation.

_Okay, this dancing thing is turning into something else now_, Iona thought, opening her eyes as Dwayne's hand skimmed lower. _And I know it's because we haven't touched in ages. I want him. He wants me. And we both know it. Everyone back at the cave knew it. Something needs to be done._

Iona reached up and snaked a hand around Dwayne's neck, smoothing her fingers through his hair as she stilled her body against his. The music shifted into another song.

"We need to get going," she told him softly. "Before we do something here that'll get us banned from our favorite pizza joint forever. And you know how hard it is to find a pizza place that doesn't serve garlic, Dwayne."

Dwayne lifted his face away from her neck slowly and nodded. Iona turned to face him and saw his hunger in his dark eyes and knew that hers was just as dark. She slid under his arm when he offered it to her and rested her body against his.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked as he escorted her out of the pizza joint.

Dwayne hummed in answer as they neared his waiting motorcycle.

"Well, get us there fast on your ride and I'll give you a ride of your own," Iona promised with a smirk.

"Deal."

OOOOOOOOO

Dwayne walked into a hotel hand-in-hand with Iona. It wasn't the same hotel that David was always taking Faith to when he wanted to have a romantic night with the fiery redhead because that would be wrong on so many levels. Dwayne felt the appraising eyes of the clerk on him and his mate as they walked up to the front desk and he released Iona's hand as he leaned against the polished wood. Iona crossed her arms under her chest and tapped her booted toe against the floor.

"We need a room," Dwayne told the man, noticing the way the creep's eyes kept turning onto Iona. "Which one do you have that has the biggest bed?"

"Well, there's the honeymoon suite, but that's expensive," the creep said, glancing down at a list. "Are you sure you can afford it, son? Especially with that piece of ass on your bill?"

Iona let out a small sound of annoyance, but remained silent otherwise. Dwayne shook his head as he glanced over at her and then back over at the man. Sometimes, he wanted to kill people for talking about the gypsy like that, but she'd never forgive him if he did. Not in front of her, anyway.

"I can afford the room," he told the man, pulling out a wad of cash that David had given him without explaining how he'd gotten it. "We just need it for the night, seeing as we're on our honeymoon and all."

The man smirked at the comment and told him how much the room would cost. Dwayne forked over the money and slipped the rest back into his jeans. When he was presented with the key, Iona pushed herself away from the desk and glared at the man as he openly stared at her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dwayne said, looking back at the man.

The man lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Make one more comment about my girl's ass and I'm going to let her rip your nut-sack off and shove it down your fucking throat," Dwayne growled, narrowing his eyes at the clerk. He looked over at Iona as the clerk paled. "Come on, Iona."

Iona smiled and danced after him towards the elevators, watching him push the button to summon the small metal box. She slipped in after him and when the doors closed behind them, she slid against him, putting her hands on his bare chest.

"You know," she crooned, stroking his skin. "I love it when you get all protective and moody in front of creeps like that. It's kind of hot."

Dwayne raised an eyebrow at that and placed his hands on her hips. "Really now?"

Iona nodded. "Yeah. Keep doing that and I might have to punish you."

"How?"

"Well, there's spanking."

Something stirred in Dwayne and he let out a gentle growl. "Go on."

"And I could kiss the hell out of you after stripping you naked." Iona pressed herself closer to him. "And then I could lean you over my knee again and spank you again with my hand. Would you like that?"

Dwayne nodded and dipped his head to kiss her. "I'm a glutton for your punishments, Iona."

Iona tapped him on the chest as the elevator dinged for their floor and the doors parted. "That's because you were never _punished_ before you met me, Dwayne."

Dwayne laughed quietly and followed the gypsy out into the hall. She danced out of his reach and led the way to their room, only pausing for him to unlock the door for them. Iona slid in first and reached around to grab the "Do Not Disturb" sign. Without saying anything, she passed it over to him and walked farther into the room. Dwayne hooked it onto the outer knob before closing the door and locking it behind him. He tossed the key onto a side table and then turned to look at his mate.

She was pushing her hand against the rather large bed, draped in plush blue blankets, as if testing out the mattress. Dwayne tilted his head to the side and followed the curves of her legs' muscles to her shapely rear and felt himself tighten at the sight. The gypsy always had a way of making him react just by looking at her, especially when he hadn't been able to touch her in a long time. Which he hadn't.

Iona turned to face him slowly and crossed her legs at the ankles as she leaned back against the bed, bracing her hands on the mattress. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Dwayne shrugged his shoulders and stared at her, hard.

Iona smiled and kicked her boots off, nudging them aside as her tongue darted over her lips. "I know what I want to do," she told him.

"Oh, you do?"

She nodded and tapped her hands against the bed. "I want to use this bed properly. And I want you." She looked at him with a small smile playing on her lips. "Dwayne, I want you. Now."

Dwayne walked over to her slowly and Iona tilted her face up towards him, her eyes dark with longing. He cupped her face between his hands and stroked it with his thumbs. "Iona, I want you too."

"Then come here," she ordered quietly, sweeping her hands over his chest and up around the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his dark hair.

Dwayne pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss and she kissed him back with the same hunger. Iona's lips parted for him without him needing to ask for it and let him taste her as his tongue danced against hers. He could taste the spice of pepperoni and the sweetness of her soda still on her tongue as he kissed her and she moaned deep in her throat as he stroked his tongue against hers.

_God, I love you, Iona, _he thought to her as he lifted his lips from hers so that he could kiss a path down her throat.

OOOOOOOO

Iona tilted her head back to let Dwayne work his way down her throat, letting herself whisper his name in a series of moans. Her fingers tugged at his hair and gripped at the back of his jacket. Her body burned against his as he tugged at her jacket, forcing it off of her and tossing it aside. She needed this, to be close to him again. Iona rocked her hips against his clothed ones and heard him growl gently in his throat as he nipped at the sensitive area at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

The gypsy brought her hands up and forced his jacket off of him, bringing it down over his slightly muscled arms and threw it aside. She always thought it was hot and unfair at the same time that he never wore a shirt, especially when they made love. It was like she had more clothes to take off than he did, something that he didn't seem to mind as he called it his favorite part of "unwrapping" her, but she just wanted the skin-on-skin contact. Iona grazed her fingers against his skin and pressed open-mouthed kisses against his chest, dragging her tongue and teeth against his flesh, tasting him and earning a shiver from her little brave.

"Iona," Dwayne growled in a husky voice, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her back up his body.

Iona let Dwayne kiss her again and his hands tugged at the bottom of her tank top, pulling it over her head. She smiled as he ran his hands down her sides to cup her still shielded breasts, fondling them through the thin fabric.

_Only he can make me feel this way…_

Dwayne didn't try to reach around the gypsy's back for a clasp because Iona hadn't worn that kind of bra. His fingers slid to the middle of her chest and undid the clasp there without breaking eye contact with the gypsy. Iona's breasts popped free as Dwayne pulled the bra off of her and threw it aside before sliding his hands over the tops of them, caressing them with gentleness that he only shared with her. Iona's breath caught and she arched herself into him as he rolled her dark tips between his fingers.

"Dwayne!" she moaned, fingers curling against his shoulders, her head tilting back slightly.

Her mate kissed the tops of her breasts and nipped at the top of one of them, still rolling her tips between his fingers, tugging slightly. Iona's body shuddered and she heard Dwayne chuckle as he pulled his hands away from her breasts slowly, dragging them slowly down her chest to the waistband of her shorts.

"God, I wish men would stop messing with women's breasts," Iona muttered, shaking her head as Dwayne played with the button on her shorts. "You don't see me playing with your breasts and getting you to climax before the good stuff happens."

Dwayne smiled at her. "I also don't bite my mate's chest to get them turned on either, now do I?"

Iona shook her head and looked away. Okay, so that happened a few times, she had to admit that. But Dwayne was yummy and she knew that there were certain ways for her to get him in the mood quickly. And working on his chest with her mouth was one of those ways, as she had found by experimenting in their private moments together.

"Shut up," she ordered quietly, glad that she couldn't blush anymore.

OOOOOOOOO

Dwayne popped the button free on Iona's shorts, ignoring her order to shut up and her embarrassment about biting him. He liked it and he thought that back at her, earning another embarrassed shudder from his mate. He smiled and slid down her body, dragging her shorts down her slender form and she pressed her hands against his shoulders as she lifted her feet, one by one so that he could pull them completely off of her. His nose picked up the scent of her arousal and he growled, tempted to bury his face against her and breathe in deeply but he knew that she wouldn't like that. She had a thing about him putting his face near her down there after what her bastard of a father had almost done to her when she was a human.

"Don't think about that," Iona ordered, reading his thoughts as she tangled her fingers in his long, dark hair. "I don't ever want you to think about _him_ again, okay?"

Dwayne nodded and slid his hands over her backside, cupping her ass with his fingers. Iona bucked her hips against him, almost involuntarily and he smiled, sliding his hands up until his fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and tugged at them. Iona's dark eyes watched as he pulled her panties off of her, revealing her body completely to him and Dwayne stood up slowly, ready to devour her right there. Iona panted and he knew that she was equally ready for him.

"Bed. Now." she ordered, backing towards it, even as she said those words.

Dwayne grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up onto the bed, watching her scoot backwards until she was in the middle of it. The dark Lost Boy climbed slowly onto the bed and slid between her thighs, still clothed in his jeans and loomed over her, pressing her down against the bed. His hand slid along her naked side and cupped her body against his.

"Iona," he whispered, dipping his head to kiss her lips once.

Iona pressed herself against his chest and then parted from him. "I need you, Dwayne. Now. Right now. Please."

Dwayne pulled away from her slowly, not wanting to break the contact and rocked back onto his knees. He pulled at his belt and undid the clasp of his jeans. Iona watched him shove the jeans off and quickly followed it with his boxers, tossing them over the side of the bed, letting his arousal swing free. Iona let out a small sound as he loomed back over her, settling himself between her thighs again and his tip brushed against her.

"Now?"

Iona nodded. "Now."

Dwayne grabbed his mate by the hips and thrust into her slender form. Iona cried out as their hips touched and they were joined and Dwayne closed his eyes as he was gripped by her warm folds. Their hips began to move as one and he opened his eyes to look down into hers and watched as hers glazed over with pure emotion as he continued to move in her. She moaned his name like a prayer, like it was the only word that she knew in the entire world and he loved it. Her fingers curled against his back, nails biting into his flesh and he gripped onto her harder as she arched into him, riding out her first climax.

Dwayne shifted his position slightly and angled himself differently and earned a different sound from Iona as he hit that sweet spot of hers. Her eyes widened as she stared up into his and he smirked down at her with a small shrug of the shoulders. She shook her head and smiled, tilting her head back as she arched herself up against him, her breasts almost touching his chest. It was amazing how she didn't get stuck like that, but Iona had always been more flexible than most of his other temporary partners. But she was forever and he loved her.

OOOOOOOOO

Iona rode out three more earthshattering climaxes before she turned the tables on her mate. She had promised him something that she wasn't going to back out on. A little sound of surprise passed through Dwayne's lips as Iona wrapped her hand around his neck and rolled on top of him, sending him onto his back. She smirked down at him as she slid her hands along his chest, her hips rocking against his as she rode him.

"What?" she purred through her moans. "Didn't I promise you a ride earlier tonight?"

Dwayne shook his head and put his hands back on her hips, following her movements. "I didn't think you'd go through with it."

Iona leaned forward slightly, letting her hair fall against her neck and her breasts swing low over his face, teasing him. "Don't I always try to keep my promises, Dwayne?"

Dwayne's tongue darted out of his mouth and grazed over the tip of one of her breasts. Iona gasped and felt the sensation kick between her legs even as she moved against his hips. Dwayne smirked wickedly up at her and settled back against the bed, watching her in wonder. Iona, admittedly, wasn't used to being the dominant one in the relationship. Dwayne usually took control during their intimate moments, but she was a woman of her word and he'd gone out of his way to surprise her earlier that night, so why shouldn't she do something special for him?

"Iona," Dwayne whispered, watching her as she picked up the pace as her grip on reality grew closer and closer to the edge.

"Shh," Iona breathed, closing her eyes as she moved her hips against him. "Don't talk. Just feel."

Dwayne closed his mouth and his grip on her hips tightened. Iona screamed his name as her walls shattered around him, sending him over the edge as well. His body jerked underneath of hers as he came hard inside of her and he moaned her name loudly. Iona rocked her hips slowly against his until the vibrations of their joined bodies faded and she slowly lifted herself off of him, shuddering as he slipped out of her and lowered herself to his side, draping her leg over one of his and placed her cheek against his chest, not caring that a thin film of sweat covered each of them.

"Wow," Dwayne whispered, rubbing his hand along her back. "Just…wow."

"The ever-quiet brave is made speechless by his gypsy dancer after sex," Iona commented with a smile, running her hand along his chest. "I'm surprised."

"We've never had sex like that," Dwayne reminded her.

Iona shrugged. "It could happen again."

"If it does, I'm going to have a heart attack."

"A brain aneurysm, probably."

The two lapsed into silence as Iona continued to rub circles against his chest and he stroked her back, drinking in the afterglow of their shared passion. They both knew that the moment they left the hotel, their problems would hit them again and they didn't want to leave this quiet moment yet. They didn't want to leave each other's arms.

"We need more nights like this," Iona told him softly, rubbing her cheek against his chest, right over his heart. "Alone. Without the Boys and Faith and Laddie."

"We'll get them," Dwayne promised her. "We were promised that we'd get a few date nights every month."

Iona sighed. "I hope so, especially since we haven't had anything in so long, Dwayne."

OOOOOOOOO

Dwayne gently shifted his mate in his arms so that he could look at her and offered her a smile. "Iona, we're going to have many more nights like this. And nothing, nothing is going to keep that from happening. Okay?"

Iona nodded and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. Dwayne cradled her body against his, wanting to touch her again. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and put a hand to his chest, pushing him back slightly. Her eyes lowered on his body and then looked back up at his eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What did you expect when I've got you naked next to me?"

Iona rolled her eyes and pointed to a door that he hadn't noticed before. "Have you ever tried a big bathtub before?" she asked as he followed the slope of her arm. "Because I haven't."

Dwayne lifted an eyebrow at her. "You didn't try anything before you met me, Iona."

"Well, do you want to change the fact for both of us?" Iona asked, sitting up on the bed. "Or am I going to have to let you deal with your friend on your own?"

Dwayne smiled as he sat up. "Should I throw you over my shoulder or chase you in there?"

Iona shrugged. "You decide."

Dwayne sprung to his feet and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. He nipped the back of her thigh as he carried her towards the bathroom and she smacked her hand against his ass.

"Ooh!" he laughed, feeling himself grow harder. "Do that again!"

"You're impossible!" Iona laughed, but she did it anyway.

OOOOOOOOO

Iona walked with Dwayne towards his motorcycle, feeling the pull of the sun as it grew later in the night and dawn started to creep towards the new day. She hated that their night was over, but she was satisfied for the first time in a long time. And she could tell by the way that Dwayne was smiling and holding her close to him, that he was satisfied too. She reached up and slid her hand under his jacket, feeling the slight moisture that remained on the skin of his back from their shared bath.

"Well, that was fun," she said as they neared his bike. "We really need to do that again sometime."

"And again and again and again," Dwayne agreed, nodding his head.

"You really liked that big bathtub, didn't you?"

"No." Iona gave the dark-haired Lost Boy a look. "Okay. I did like it, but only because you were in it with me. But that's not the point." He turned to face her and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her to him. "The point is, I liked the night because I got to spend it with you, the woman that drives me crazy with love."

Iona smiled up at him. "I do make things crazy, don't I?"

"The best kind."

Iona bounced onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dwayne took the kiss deeper, grazing his tongue across the crease of her lips until she parted them for him to enter, sliding his tongue against hers. Iona tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her.

"Okay," she whispered, resting her forehead against his when they parted to breath. "We really need to learn how to control ourselves or we're going to need that hotel room again. And I don't think that David will be happy if we don't come home before sunrise."

Dwayne shook his head slowly. "No, he won't. And I don't think Faith will be able to cool him down this time."

Iona sighed and slid her hands from his neck, sliding them down his chest. "We really need to talk to her. Something is going on. Something big and she's not telling anyone."

Dwayne nodded. "I plan on it."

"I'll be there," Iona promised. "She's my sister too."

Dwayne peered into her dark eyes with his. "Have I told you that I loved you tonight?"

"Only in about a few hundred different ways," Iona told him with a smile. "But I never tire of hearing it."

"Well, I love you, Iona. So, so much."

"And I love you, Dwayne, so much more."

The two parted, though they didn't want to and Iona watched as Dwayne climbed onto his motorcycle. Iona climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself close to him. Her mate slid a hand over her thigh briefly before kicking the engine into life and heading home.

OOOOOOOOOO

Faith's eyes turned towards Dwayne when he led Iona into the main chamber of the hotel-cave. She was still seated on David's lap, her hand stroking the back of the platinum blonde's neck. They were alone in the lobby. Paul and Marko had probably already been sent to their sleeping chamber and Laddie had probably already been asleep for a while.

"Did you two have fun?" Faith asked, ignoring David's hand as it rubbed along her thigh.

Dwayne nodded, watching his beloved sister and her mate.

Her gray eyes turned onto Iona as she stepped up beside Dwayne. "And did you enjoy the surprise that Dwayne set up for you, Iona? I know that he worked hard on keeping it from you for a while. I had a hard time keeping it to myself too, knowing how you hate surprises and all."

Iona nodded and slid her hand into Dwayne's, squeezing. "It was nice. I cried a bit, but it was sweet seeing all of my family's things again. Thank you, Faith, for letting me have that opportunity to see them again. It meant a lot to me."

Faith nodded slowly. Dwayne watched as David pulled his cigarette from between his lips and looked hard at his other two coven mates.

"Did you two have any trouble while you were out?" David asked, his voice rough.

Dwayne shook his head. "Other than a creep hitting on Iona and slipping a bit in a tub, nothing happened. Why?"

"Was something happening here while we were out?" Iona asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No," Faith and David said at the same time.

Dwayne glanced over at Iona, not trusting what he had just heard. He could feel her doubt through their bond and hoped that David didn't sense it through the link that all of the Boys shared thanks to Max. He looked back at Faith when she cleared her throat.

"You two should get some sleep," she said softly, still stroking David's neck though she didn't look at her mate. "You've had a long day and I think you've promised Paul and Marko a night at the boardwalk, Iona. I hope you're prepared for that."

Iona smiled at her sister. "I can handle them."

Faith nodded and lifted an arm out to the gypsy. Iona parted from Dwayne and crossed the lobby to embrace her new sister. Faith hugged her and whispered something against her hair, ignoring the look that David gave at having two women so close to him. Dwayne shook his head slowly and watched Iona step back away from the two leaders of the family.

"I'm going to go to our cave now," Iona told him, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I'll see you there."

Dwayne nodded and watched her leave, silent. Faith's gray eyes turned back to him once Iona had disappeared. She smiled softly, her ruby colored lips turning up at the corners.

"So, a big bathtub, huh?" she asked. "Sounds fun."

"We did it in a shower," David reminded her. "And I got you screaming your head off, Faith. I don't want to hear any complaints."

Faith shook her head and looked back at Dwayne. "Do I get a good morning hug from my big brother too?"

"Only if you get off of him," Dwayne said, gesturing at David, who looked annoyed. "I don't think Davie wants me to touch you while you're on his lap."

Faith glanced at her mate, who shook his head. She sighed and disengaged herself from him. She rose to her feet and crossed the lobby. Dwayne enveloped her small form in his arms and pulled her against his chest, resting his cheek against the top of her head under the watchful eyes of his brother.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he whispered to her.

Faith nodded and squeezed him around the middle. "I know and I love you too, Dwayne. In a sister-brother kind of way."

"And you can tell me anything. I mean, anything."

Again, Faith nodded, stirring her scent. "I know and I will. When I can. Just – just give me time. Okay? Please, Dwayne, stop worrying. Things are going to be okay. Trust me."

Dwayne nodded and pressed a kiss to his redheaded sister's forehead before releasing her. Faith smiled softly up at him and stepped back. David snapped to get her attention and the redhead turned, walking back over to him and settled back onto his lap, draping her arm around his neck. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You should get some sleep," David said to Dwayne, sliding his hand along Faith's back. "We'll see you later."

Dwayne nodded. "Good morning."

He felt David's eyes slip away from him and back onto his mate as he ran his hand down her spine. Dwayne walked out of the lobby and down a tunnel towards his private sleeping chamber. Iona was leaning back against their bed, waiting for him.

"Are they going to be okay?" she asked, looking at him as he entered. "Is she?"

Dwayne nodded and approached her. "She's going to be okay. We'll talk to her later. But we should get some sleep first. We've had a long night."

Iona smiled and put her hands on his chest. "One of our best."

Dwayne kissed her as he flew them up to the ceiling and turned them upside down, pulling her into his arms. "Agreed."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Okay, so I may have sprinkled so more stuff in here than I intended to. Like Faith and her relationship with Iona and Dwayne. And a hint, just a hint of what could happen with Paul and his lady love. We don't know what's going to happen with that one yet. Let me know what you thought of this little number, please. I like reviews and favorites, but mostly reviews because that means I get to chat back with you people. And that's nice, right? I love you and the Lost Boys and you my dearest friend, Felicia! So thank you all for sticking around! -Scarlet**


End file.
